


Like a Princess

by Glasuhr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Banter, Could be interpreted as bromance, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasuhr/pseuds/Glasuhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is indignant. Legion is practical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this up real quick for the special AO3 Million fanwork thing. There's probably some problems here. Feel free to point them out so I can make corrections.

****

(Sometime during ME2)

  


“How dare you!” Shepard fumed. Legion set her gently on the ground, checked to make sure there weren’t any live enemies around, and then focused his attention on her with raised head flaps.

****

“We do not understand.”

****

“This is fucking unforgivable.” Shepard stumbled to her feet and prodded the geth’s metal chest with a threatening finger.

****

“Requesting explanation.”

****

“This!” Shepard pointed widely between him, her, and the completely obliterated remains of a gunship.

****

“...Ah.” Legion said slowly. “Yes, it is understandable to feel anger that the enemy would use such advanced tools of violence against us.”

****

“No.” Shepard growled. “It’s unforgivable that not only did you rescue me like I was some kind of damsel-in-distress but you looked way too damn _cool_ while you did it! You should at least have enough respect for me to trip along the way.”

****

Legion’s head flaps slowly lowered into their default position and remained utterly still.

****

“...Tripping would have interfered with the accurate placement of explosives or hindered our ability to escape unscathed while carrying you.”

****

“What are you, some kind of badass? You didn’t even look back at the explosion to make sure it took down the gunship! You just adjusted your _princess hold_ on me to free up an arm so you could shoot down the last sniper and th-”

****

“Shepard-Commander.” Legion interrupted. Shepard pressed her lips together thinly, not sure whether she was fighting back a smile or preventing further expression of her indignation. “You will likely return the favor.”

****

“Including the princess hold?”

****

“Certainly.”

****

Shepard snorted. They stared at one another for a long moment, before simultaneously pivoting on one foot and returning to the mission.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

(ME3)

****

“It’s definitely reaper tech, but what’s-” Shepard approached the large sphere in the center of the room and pressed a few buttons on the nearby console. It twisted and pulled open, revealing Legion suspended and trapped in a series of cables.

****

“Shepard-Commander. Help us.”

****

“Legion.” Shepard gasped.

****

“I am pleased we have a chance to free you from confinement.” EDI said.

****

“And I’m looking forward to that princess hold.” Shepard grinned.

****

“As are we.” Legion replied.

****

Tali, having been about to voice a word of caution, only managed to slowly close her mouth. _Keelah_ , those two were weird.

 


End file.
